


Reverse Perversion

by retrom



Series: Hywar Erotica [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dry Sex, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Lana Backwards, No Lube, Porn IS the plot, Spanking, Teasing, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrom/pseuds/retrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volga gives Lana a hard time and she loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse Perversion

In the cool crystalline depths of Eldin Caves, Volga made Lana wet with sweat and excitement. Obediently she lowered her skirt and lay herself over his lap. Volga raised his hand and let it fall to slap the cheeks of Lana's hips. Repeatedly, his palm burned its print into her bottom. A dozen smacks later she was left sore, thankful that it wasn't her birthday. When Volga instructed her to get off she instinctively rubbed her red hips with her own hand. Kneeling between her lord's legs she begged to pleasure him. Volga pulled her ponytail so that her lips couldn't reach, but allowed her the privilege. Her eyes rolled upwards to show her confusion as she wrapped her fingers around Volga's bone pike. He was leaning back and relaxing, his grip even slipped a hair. Lana thought this was on purpose because now she could touch her tongue to the tip of his- Slap! Volga suddenly disciplined her face with his other hand making her whimper. After her cry, Volga made her bend over and present herself. Lana's bottom was still sore and rosy. Below her hips, Volga could see Lana's legs were wet without a touch. He asked her how that happened but the only answer she gave was a yelp when she was spanked again for her silence. Volga grinned wickedly, grasping her thighs and letting his cock lay between her curves. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to shove this hot rod deep inside you, dry as a bone if you don't answer..."

Volga remained still, waiting for Lana to respond to his threat. She didn't speak. This was her secret. She wanted Volga violating her hole hard. His hot breath made her neck tense, every time he filled his lungs she felt his body sway against her back. With a singe bearing sigh, Volga finally made her squeal. Little Volvagia had burrowed his skull into her. Lana leaked lust from her empty hole as the shaft of the dragon slid inside her. Volga clawed her legs as he dived deeper into Lana's little ass. Embers escaped Volga's throat, panting as he pushed and pulled. Both of Lana's holes were tightening with only one of them receiving throbbing thrusts. When he judged she had enjoyed herself enough Volga released himself from her ass. Moving to her face and pressing himself to Lana's lips he nodded that she could use her mouth now. Hesitating tried Volga's patience and with one more thrust he poured his lava down the back of her throat.


End file.
